The Chosen One
by xXellesmeraXx
Summary: for reasons yet unknown, a young girl gets thrown into the ocean in an accident. she wakes up on a mysterious island, and finds she has lost her memory. she slowly learns that she has a special ability, as well as many other new things.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was just another day. Roxas was just taking a quiet walk on the beach after school when he saw something in the water. He couldn't quite make it out; it was farther out in the water. Naturally curious, he waded out a few feet and waited for it to get to the shore. When he realized what it was, Roxas ran/ swam back to the shore. As he ran to get help, it floated closer and closer to shore until it eventually washed up on the beach, and emitted a low, weak, groan, just barely audible.

I couldn't quite tell where I was. It sounded like a beach, but my hearing was muffled, so it could have been somewhere else. I knew I would probably lose consciousness soon, so I thought I might as well open my eyes.

.

The sun was so bright; it immediately gave me the worst headache you could possibly imagine. It turns out I was on a beach. I didn't know why or how I got there. My head was hurting so bad I started to pass out. Just before I closed my eyes, I thought I saw someone running towards me, but then the disappeared as the beach was replaced with darkness.

When Roxas found Namine, he wasn't sure what to tell her.

"I thought you were just going for a walk, not going swimming," she said teasingly. But he must've had quite a look on his face, because as soon as she saw it, she said "what's wrong?"

"Just... let me show you. Something is down at the beach, but I didn't know where else to go, I can't find Riku."

"Well that's weird. He was on watch; he should've come down to investigate."

"Well if I know Riku, he's probably seen it and gone down already."

As they ran to the beach, they noticed someone was already there. When they reached the spot Roxas had been earlier, sure enough, Riku was standing there.

"I saw her a few minutes after you left. She really needs help."

"She?! I knew it was a person but I didn't know it was a girl!"

"Roxas it's not like girls are from a different planet. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"I'm not making a big deal, I'm just worried….because it's another hurt person that's all."

"Well I'm going to take her to the infirmary." Riku said as he picked her up. "She's got a lot of cuts and she's passed out. Normally it doesn't last this long."

As Riku left carrying the girl, Namine said, "I hope she's okay, she looks about our age. I wonder what happened to her. And is Riku in a good mood or something?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I haven't seen him that caring about really anything or anyone except Kairi."

"Huh… well I'm just wondering if she's going to make it."

Chapter 1

When I woke up again, I felt a little better. My head still hurt, but I had expected that. I looked around and saw I was in some kind of … hospital? What was I doing in a hospital? Aside from the headache, I felt perfectly fine. I tried to sit up, but I felt so… heavy. Almost like I couldn't hold my own weight.

I saw something move to my left and screamed.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you. That's the last thing I'd want to do, trust me." He spoke. (Assuming it was a he, their face was covered with a hood.)

"How can I trust someone I can't see? And why would it be the last thing you'd want to do? I'm soo confused right now!"

"Okay, look. I'll make a deal. If I take my hood off, you see my face. But you can't scream for help alright?"

"okay." I said, still unsure.

I'm not sure at first what I had expected to see, what I did see though certainly wasn't what I was expecting.

The first thing I noticed where his eyes; they were sea-green, but _amazingly _bright. Almost… luminescent. His hair was very long and very silver, with a slight hint of pale purple running through; it came just below his shoulders. And he was pretty cut for his age; he looked only a few years older than me.

"So why don't you want to hurt me again? I mean, no offense, but a guy charging in here while I'm sleeping? A little suspicious don't you think?"

"first, I didn't charge in here, I was in here the whole time, you just didn't see me until a couple minutes ago, because you were sleeping," (I thought that part was pretty sweet of him,)"and why would I hurt you if I needed you to tell me something?" he said, suddenly intrigued.

"Oh. Well I can't guarantee anything. I don't even remember my own name." I said, embarrassed.

"That's ok. We can make one up for you then."

"Excuse me? Make up a name for a person? You can't do that. A person's name is who they are, all their characteristics and their personalities fit into one word. It's their identity, their entire being. Make up a name? No, you can _choose_ a name, but you can't make it up special for me."

"Okay, we'll choose a name for you then, and on the topic, mine's Riku," the silver-haired boy told me.

"Okay so what did you want to ask me?" I said, curious to know what was so important that he had to ask me.

"That can wait till later. Right now we need to get you out of here." He told me, looking into my eyes.

"How? You can't exactly walk up to the doctors and say 'hey I'm taking one of your patients! Have a nice day now!' and walk away."

"Nice idea." He told me, smiling and showing brilliant white teeth, but we don't have to. They told me you could go as soon as your head stopped hurting."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I said, starting to get up, but collapsed back onto the bed when my head started pounding again.

"Ouch," I moaned, holding my head

"Are you always so reckless? Take it easy. You smashed your head pretty hard when you came in."

"Wonderful... that would probably explain the pain huh? How exactly did I get here again?" I asked him.

"You sort of…um, how do I put this…. Washed up on the beach?" he told me, more of a question than an answer.

"Are you saying I just floated to shore?"

"Yeah, you had hit a couple of rocks on your way in too. At least, that's what the doctors think. Not sure where you came from yet…" he laughed, "but I'm sure you'll be fine."

When my head eventually stopped banging quite as badly, and the doctors looked me over, Riku was told that I was okay, but to let them no immediately if my condition changed… whatever that meant. After I had changed back into my real clothes, (a black tunic with silver piping, jeans, and black boots), he had to answer a couple questions, and sign the release paper, but afterwards, he took my arm and we left. Riku gave me the "short "version of the tour of the island, but I still thought it was pretty long. I noticed that most of the people living here were kids, mostly my age. When I asked Riku about this, he said "This place is like a safe haven for kids I guess you could say. A couple of us got here the same way you did. Some of us ran away, or were sent off because their parents didn't want them at home...kind of sad I know. Other's parents decided their kids were responsible enough and let them come here. Some have been abandoned or were found running away from orphanages, those being the ones Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie bring here. There are some adults here, like the doctors and chefs, basically people who help out with looking after the kids and the island… but not in that order."

"Oh, right. How did you get here? If you don't mind my asking..." I started; hoping that he would tell me.

He looked down at the ground and kicked a rock away.

"I've lived here for as long as I can remember. Me, Kairi, and Sora, we started all of it."

"Wow that's cool. So you guys do any school?" I ask him. "I mean, you guys can't house a ton of kids but not give them education..."

He laughed.

"Of course we do! There's a boat that picks us up every morning from the mainland. It takes us out to the school; it's about an hour's ride, but that's okay." He looked back at me, his eyes sparkling.

By the time he had finished giving me the tour, it was noon, the ocean sparkling white and blue.

"What time do you guys normally eat?" I asked him, starting to feel hungry.

"About now. Why? Are you getting hungry?"

"No. I just ask about lunch at lunch time." I said sarcastically.

Riku smiled. "Come on. I'll show you where we get food." Riku said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a run towards a large building. When I walked into the 'cafeteria' as Riku called it, I noticed many different types of food there was. Many different types of seafood and fruits, but it was an island, it was probably all the stuff they could find in local places. It was also a very open building. More like a HUGE shack with poles instead of walls.

"You guys must have to pay your cooks a lot." I noted looking at the different choices.

"Actually, we don't have to pay them anything. They do it for free and they volunteered anyways. Some of them just do it because they love to cook, but don't care for city living." Riku told me, popping a piece of fruit into his mouth.

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

I decided to go for the fruit. As I went over there, I noticed a strange, yellow, start-shaped fruit. _I wonder what this is._ There was a bunch in the basket, so I shrugged and grabbed one. I grabbed a small fruit salad and a mini ham and cheese sandwich and turned around to find somewhere to sit, but Riku walked over.

"Some friends and I are going to picnic in a special spot. You want to come?"

"Sure."

He looked at my plate. "You're not serious."

"What?" I was so confused.

"Were you going to share that paopu fruit with anyone?" he looked so innocent, and yet I had no idea what he meant.

"Is that what this was?" I said, holding up the star-shaped fruit. "And no, I wasn't planning on sharing it, but if someone wants to I guess I wouldn't mind. Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" Riku said as he grabbed it and chucked it into the woods.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" I said

Riku just smiled. "I know."

"You actually should thank him." A red haired girl from his group of friends said. "He normally steals some and then chucks it in the woods."

"Oh. Why would he do that?" I asked. _That wasn't a normal thing to do… was it? _

"Don't you know? If you share a paopu fruit with someone, you will always see them again. Or, at least, that's what the legends say."

"Really? Thanks…. I guess." That must've been what he meant by _'being_ _serious'_. I thought.

"No problem! I'm Kairi by the way." The red-haired girl smiled.

"Hey! You two coming or not?" Riku shouted over his shoulder.

We had fallen way behind the group.

"We're coming!" Kairi shouted back. We both laughed and ran to catch up with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In all honesty, if you asked me, I wouldn't be able to tell you how we got to this 'special spot' Riku was talking about; because I was talking to everyone else in the group and not paying any attention to the paths we were taking. Kairi, a red-haired girl who was outgoing, kind, and seemed to be very close to Riku; Namine, a platinum blonde girl who mostly kept to herself, but was good friends with a boy called Roxas. Roxas, a dirty-blonde boy who was a kind, outgoing guy who was good friends with Namine, and Seifer, a blonde-haired, green eyed, kind of shy; although he was a very nice guy, once you got to know him, boy.

It was a bit of a hike to say the least, but it was a lot of fun so that was ok. When we finally got there, I couldn't believe my eyes! It was like walking into a picture from a storybook. The emerald-green grass surrounded crystal-clear pools that were as smooth as a sheet of glass. There were willow trees with their fronds just skimming the water.

"Wow!" was all I could say. "How did you guys find this place?"

"Actually you can thank Seifer for that." Kairi gestured to the blond.

"Well then; thank you, Seifer." I smiled at him. "This place is beautiful! I'm really glad I was able to come here." Seifer blushed a little and looked away, suddenly becoming very interested in a pebble at his feet.

Everyone had a great time, we talked, and laughed, and had a lot of fun. A food fight even broke out! The girls won; of course.

I noticed that Seifer had drifted away from the rest of the group, and was sitting under a nearby tree, I was curious so I walked over to him.

"Is it okay if I join you?" I asked him, he seemed to be pulled out of deep thought, I felt a little guilty, but when he smiled at me, I knew it was okay.

"I don't mind." He smiled at me again; I sat down next to him, the grass was as soft as it looked, and the breeze was warm. We sat there for a little, hearing nothing but the sound made by the rest of the group, and the water gently lapping against the grass.

"So how did you find this place, anyways?" I asked, half-curious and half-wanting to break the silence between us.

"I was exploring one time and just stumbled across it. I actually tripped and fell in one of the pools over by the woods." He laughed at the memory. "I carved my name into the tree behind me." He pointed over his shoulder. I looked behind me; and sure enough, his name was in the tree trunk.

"Cool. Very cool." I nodded my head. "So did you explore the whole island then?" I asked, he was quite interesting.

"More or less; yeah." He smiled back. I looked away. Why did I do that?

"So, how did you get here?" I asked curiously, "To the island, I mean."

"I came with a few….frenemies of mine."

"Frenemies? Like friends-turned-enemies but still kind of close? Or enemies-turned-friends but not very close?"

"Well both… Hayner was a friend, but I guess…we just drifted apart. Olette has always been a friend, and Roxas is a friend now."

"So, what did you guys do? Build a raft and all run away together or something?" I joked.

"Yeah, something like that..."

"Oh. I was completely joking..."

"It's okay." Seifer laughed again.

"Hey! Guys we're going now! You want to join us or not?" Riku yelled over to us signaling for us to join him, he was standing at the edge of the woods by the path, and I assume that the rest were already ahead of him.

"We'd better go." I told Seifer.

"Alright let's go then." As he stood up, he offered his hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks!" I smiled, then I realized how close I was to him; and that my hands were on his chest.

"Oh. Sorry." I said, jerking my hands away and running over to the group, my face was heating up, and I knew that I would have one heck of a blush spreading across my cheeks. He just smiled after me, and started making his way towards the group. I heard snickering and looked at Riku.

"What?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing, nothing." He raised his hands in surrender as he walked away; I blushed a little more furiously at the memory.

"So do you guys just sleep under the stars?" I asked, having caught up to Riku and having also controlled the color of my face.

"No. we have… 'Apartments' I guess you could call them, they're like cabins. Seifer knows where yours is."

"'Kay, thanks." I smiled at the silver-haired boy, and fell back to walk by Seifer.

"Riku told me that you know where my apartment is..."

"Maybe I do; and maybe I don't." he teased.

"Okay; Well look, you know where it is; and I don't, so I guess I'll just follow you around all day." I smiled, revenge felt sweet.

"I guess you will have to." He laughed, obviously enjoying this, victorious moment shattered.

We walked all the way down to the beach before either of us spoke again.

"So you know how I got here; tell me your story; it's only fair!" Seifer said. He totally pulled that question out of nowhere!

"Um as far as I can remember, I somehow managed to get caught in the tide, knocked my head against a rock; and ended up in a hospital on an island that seems really fun; with absolutely no memory of my past." I finish.

"Well hey; at least you don't have any luggage." Seifer tried to lighten the mood.

"Right." I stated; we were walking along the waters' edge, so on a whim I ran out farther into the waves. I let the water wash over my body; it felt so…familiar. I don't know why, but I felt almost like the water was…calling me. Strange; I know, but when I was in the water, I felt like I was part of the sea... I didn't notice I had walked so far in until Seifer ran in and grabbed my arm tugging me back. I had started to drown, and I hadn't even noticed. Surely that was weird?

"Are you okay?" he asked me, wide-eyed, and looking a little frightened.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?" I asked my memory a little foggy.

"You were looking out to sea and then you just dived in; I left you for a little while, but then you didn't come back up, so I got worried and went after you, I thought something might have happened and that you were drowning! Anyway, you must be exhausted; I'll take you to your apartment now"

"I feel really tired." I admitted; my lids drooping slightly as I fought to stay awake.

"Okay, I'll show you where your apartment is." He told me, noticing that I was tired; he picked me up bridal style and continued walking.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him;

"You said you were tired, and I don't mind." He smiled, securing his grip on me, so that I didn't slip.

"Okay, thanks." I yawned, why was I so tired?

I started to lose focus, the trees and the sky blurring as my eyes started closing, I was content though, and I couldn't fight anymore; so I gave in to sleep and blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of knocking, annoyed, I opened my eyes to find myself lying I a bed in a purple room. I closed my eyes again, wanting to go back to slumber land; but I forced myself to open them again, suddenly the thought of sleep left me, and I jerked up; _Purple room? What am I doing in a purple room? _I then looked around and noticed it was quite a nice room, fully furnished; the windows were actually a set of doors that could be opened to a balcony with a beautiful view of the beach in the west; The bed frame and all the rest of the furniture was a dark brown, so it was a deep contrast and left a sort of mystical effect. I suddenly remember the door and answered it. Kairi stood behind it, holding out some clothes; I assumed that they were for me.

"Hi! Did you sleep okay?" She beamed, already wide awake.

"Yeah I slept great." I rubbed the back of my neck, still a little tired.

"That's good. May I come in?" she asked me, looking past me and into the room.

"Oh, sure; sorry." I moved aside to let her enter the strange room.

"It's okay." she smiled at me as she came in. "I brought you some clothes; I figured you might need some, seeing as though you came here with nothing but what you're wearing, they're only hand-me-downs, I hope you don't mind too much!"

"Thanks!" I hugged her tightly "I don't mind at all, you're so kind Kairi!"

"No problem and thanks! So do you like the room? Namine and I decorated it; we decorate all the girls' rooms. Riku and Sora choose furniture for the guys' and then Namine and I put it up. They're too lazy to do it themselves!" She laughed, scorning the boys.

"Yes the room is great, very peaceful; although I have to say; looking at Riku, I never imagined him to be the lazy type."

"Oh you'd be surprised!" Kairi rolled her eyes as she handed the clothes over to me. "There's a bathroom over there if you need it" She pointed to a door over in the corner of the room.

"Thanks." I smiled as I went in the bathroom to change into my new clothes. I noticed that there was a necklace in the pile amongst the other clothing; It was very simple; Just a pearl on a silver chain, though something about it captured my attention. I walked out in some of the clothes that I had picked out, a ruffled purple top decorated with tiny pearls and silver shimmers; and a dark blue pair of denim Capri's.

"What do you think?" I asked her, twirling around so that she could get a better look.

"I'm more of a pink girl myself, but it looks great on you!" She clapped her hands with joy, "Where's the necklace?" she asked, seeming a little disappointed that I wasn't wearing it.

"Oh I thought it was yours or something! It seemed too nice to give away; I can go get it though." I ran back and clasped the silver chain around my neck.

"Much better." Kairi smiled.

"So are we going somewhere?" I asked curiously;

"Yeah; of course! Didn't Seifer tell you about bonfire we're having?"

"No, but I don't think he would've had time if he remembered. I kind of blacked out in his arms." I shuffled embarrassed at the memory.

"Oh that's why he brought you in." Kairi smiled knowingly.

"Huh?" what was she thinking?

"Well I was in here putting a few clothes in your closet and I saw him bring you in; he just asked to me to make sure you got some rest, he told me that you would need it. Did something happen I don't know about?"Kairi asked me, suddenly looking worried.

"Not really; I mean, I don't think it was a big deal. I was walking along the waterfront, and Seifer said I suddenly dived in and didn't come back out, so he ran in and grabbed me out of the water, then started to carry me back here, but I blacked out before we made it all the way"

"Oh my goodness! Are you sure you're alright?!" Kairi looked traumatized,

"Yes I'm fine!" I reassured her; she seemed to calm down a little.

"Well grab your shoes and let's go! We might be a little late; and I think that we're going to decide on a name for you tonight."

"Okay" I had forgotten that I was nameless, as I grabbed some black flip-flops from the closet.

We walked down to the beach and followed the coastline until we came to a little sea cave. Nervously I entered, what was going to happen?

'**If I have to meet all these people, I'm in so much trouble. There's no way I will ever remember all of them.**' I thought.

I saw Seifer and waved to him, for some reason I couldn't fathom, I was calmed by his presence; he smiled and waved back to me.

"I've never seen him so…nice. I don't know what's gotten into him, but it's obviously good." Kairi raised an eyebrow at Seifers' apparently unusual behavior.

I walked around the gathering and met some of the other girls there that were my age, how come I hadn't seen them before? Were there more people on this island than I knew about? There was a girl called Olette, another called Selfie. There were two slightly older girls, one mean and rather snooty girl called Larxene, and a truly beautiful girl called Aqua. There was a bunch of others, but I forgot their names. Olette and Selfie were really the only ones that were my age though; other than Kairi and Namine.

"We should go and sit down." Seifer spoke behind me; I turned and nodded at him.

We walked over to a group of benches further in the cave.

"Where do you want to sit?" I was asked.

"I don't care; anywhere is good with me, but can we please sit with Kairi?" I asked, half-scared to sit with him by myself.

"Sure thing" Seifer smiled and we walked over to where the red-haired girl was perched on a bench.

"Can we sit here?" I asked her, hoping that she would say yes, she didn't really have a reason to object.

"Yeah, of course you can!" Kairi shuffled up to make room for us to sit by her.

"Thanks." I smiled; she was really nice to me!

"You have to be quiet though; I think that we're about to start." Kairi hushed us, and looked eagerly to the front, I watched in silence as the evening began.

"Hi everyone; thanks for coming." Riku came forward to speak to the crowd.

"So let's address our first point; we have a new resident on the island!" This was followed by some clapping until Riku raised his hand, and everything fell silent again, Riku continued, "She has had a little memory loss; so we need to think of a name for her, so are there any suggestions?" Riku asked, looking around the cave.

The names; Trina, Pearl, Arianna, Iris, and Mio were all suggested to me, but I wasn't sure which one to pick; I loved all of them, but I just couldn't decide and there was so much pressure on me! Everyone was waiting for me to decide.

"I think Mio suits you," Seifer told me, seeming to realize the position I was in.

"Riku," I said, poking him, pulling him out of whatever daydream he was currently in, "I'll go with Mio."

"Okay, Mio, can you stand up and introduce yourself to everyone?" Riku asked me, gesturing for me to stand.

I did so, and everyone applauded me, I felt like I belonged here, like I was special.

After the campfire; everyone was coming up to me and greeting me and welcoming me to the 'Destiny Islands'. That's what the island is called, I guess.

One guy came up to me and introduced himself as Jake; he told me that if I ever needed dragon riding lessons, he would be more than happy to teach me; I guess he was the instructor or something. I thanked him and waited for him to leave; when he eventually did, I ran over and punched Seifer in the arm.

"That's for not telling me you guys had dragons here!" I shouted at him teasingly,

"You never asked!" he moaned, rubbing his now sore arm.

"Well I'm asking now! Can you show them to me?" I demanded.

"Of course; your highness." He laughed and bowed to me; I laughed and eagerly followed him.

When we got to the dragon pens; I was amazed, the creatures were like nothing I had ever seen before, after looking at most of the beautiful animals; I noticed one particular dragon. It was jet black, with sapphire-blue eyes; but it was separated from the rest, almost like it was…isolated. But that was understandable in my eyes, just by looking at it; you could tell it was different from the rest.

"Why is that one so far away from the others?" I asked Seifer curiously.

"'Cuz he's not tamed yet, we only got him yesterday."

"Oh." I trailed off,

"Come here, I want to show you something." Seifer gestured me to follow him, so I did.

We walked further in to the stables; I looked around taking it all in, Seifer stopped next to a fairly small and beautiful, blue dragon.

"Wow. Is it a girl or a boy?"

"She's a girl."

"What's her name?" I ask, wanting to reach out and stroke her.

"Oceana"

"That's pretty." I smiled, summoning enough courage to run my hand along her neck.

"Do you want a ride?" Seifer offered.

"Can we?!" I said, excited, I am going to actually ride one of these magnificent creatures?!

"I'll go get the saddle! I'll be right back; feel free to look around." He informed me, walking away.

I walked around, looking at all the other dragons. There were so many different kinds, shapes, and colors! There was one in particular that I really liked; its scales were dark purple, deepening in color until they were midnight blue on the tail and underbelly.

'**Probably so it won't be seen from the ground at night.**' I thought.

After a while, Seifer walked up to me holding a saddle in his arms,

"You coming?" he asked me,

"Of course!" I shouted, following him, virtually trembling with excitement.

"We won't stay out too late 'Cuz we have school tomorrow." He told me.

I nodded as Seifer saddled up the dragon; he mounted with expert skill, and then held his hand out for me to take.

"Come on, I'll give you a boost." He tells me, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Thanks." I wrapped my legs around the dragons' sides.

"No problem! Are you ready to be amazed?" he laughed.

I was so excited that I could only nod my head, he laughed as we took off, I wrapped my hands around his waist, for fear of sliding off; we were almost going vertically up!

"Hold on tight!" he grinned, as Oceana tucked in her wings and dove straight down. I screamed from the adrenaline rush, and laughed out of sheer happiness as we spun. Right as I thought we were going to hit the water, Oceana spread out her wings, I had my eyes tight shut, but when I opened them, I was surprised to see what looked like the moon rising up out of the water. I looked down and let go of Seifer with one hand, I leaned over Oceana's' side, and dipped my hand in the water. My fingertips just skimmed the surface. Soon we left the water, and flew upwards through a cloud.

I looked up to see a blanket of stars above my head, I gasped in the beauty of it all,

"There's so many stars." I breathed,

"Yeah, they're pretty huh?" said Seifer, knowing he had me captivated,

"Pretty? It's amazing!" I gasped again, leaning forward and stroking Oceana's neck. "You're so lucky! You must do this all the time!"

"We do; but you're the first person I've ever shared it with though." He smiled, looking back at me. I smiled in embarrassment, and looked away from him; instead putting my hands in the clouds, and feeling thousands of tiny drops of water brushing them. I smiled again, putting my arms around Seifers waist and leaned forward; I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I was suddenly very sleepy listening to the wind and the beat of Oceana's wings.

Seifer circled around the island a few more times on Oceana, letting her stretch her wings, and then settled down on the landing platform. He landed as softly as possible so he didn't wake Mio. Her beautiful brown curly hair was spilling down her back.

"Mio," he nudged her to wake her up. "We're back."

"Sorry. Did I fall asleep on you?" I asked groggily,

"Yeah, but its okay" Seifer dismounted and helped me down, I thanked him and together we walked Oceana back to her pen; Seifer quickly un-tacked her, and we started walking back to the apartments. I was tired and not looking where I was going; so I didn't notice the branch half-buried in the sand, I tripped over it, and started to fall, but Seifer grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"You okay?" he asked me, checking to make sure that I wasn't injured.

"Yes, thanks." I nodded, and we continued walking, I noticed he didn't let go of my hand. I glanced at it curiously; but I pretended not to notice.

We finally made it back to the apartments, and Seifer was still holding my hand, I felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Thanks for walking me home." I smile sleepily, "And thanks for the dragon ride, it was the most fun I've ever had."

"No problem," he smiled, "Don't forget we have school tomorrow, the boat is at the beach at 7 o'clock sharp, so you'd better wake up on time!"

"Thanks." I opened the door to my apartment, "see you tomorrow?" Seifer nodded.

"Bye Mio." Seifer walked away into the warm night breeze.

"Bye!" I entered my room and took my uniform (kindly donated by Kairi) out of the closet and hung it on the handle of the door. After I had prepared everything, I opened the door to my balcony and stood outside for a while; the moon shone brightly on the gently rolling waves that crashed against the shore. A warm breeze blew in from the north, gently tousling my hair. It was so beautiful here! The moon and stars cast a bright light on the water, making it look like a million glittering diamonds are below the surface of the water; I took a deep breath of the clear air, and then returned to my room, snuggling up under the covers in my bed.

"I have a good feeling about this place." I murmured to myself, thinking about my day and what tomorrow would bring as I fell asleep.


End file.
